Over the years there has been a remarkable growth in the traffic in the public communication network (internet). Newer services which require high bandwidth such as voice and video over Internet Protocol (IP), video-on-demand or IP television are being introduced over the public communication networks. The resulting heavy bandwidth usage leads to heavy traffic on the public communication network thereby exerting tremendous pressure on its existing infrastructure and a degraded performance for all. Owing to such circumstances, applications and services which require end to end Quality of Service (QoS) connections cannot be offered on public communication network. Conventionally, high end services and applications such as real time supply chain and resource management or video conferencing across geographical boundaries which require end to end Quality of Service (QoS) connections are being provided through VPN (Virtual Private Networks), dedicated Virtual Connections (VCs) or dedicated MPLS tunnels in spite of a wide spread availability and reach of public communication networks. Establishing an end to end QoS connection through a network other than a public communication network, especially across geographical boundaries, is complicated and expensive. Establishing an end to end QoS connection over the public communication network with the above architectures and methods is not feasible owing to a number of reasons such as the difference in the underlying technology being used by each Autonomous System in a network, absence of universally adopted definition of QoS which every AS would agree to provide or absence of collaboration and agreement between different service providers with respect to the exchange of reachability information.